


Pledging

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Monster Sins [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Consent Issues, Dare, F/M, Fraternities & Sororities, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Hazing, Non-Consensual Touching, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex, pledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: “So, all I have to do is spend the night in Anson and I get into Delta Gamma?”“In the house, and in Lord Anson’s bedroom.  All night."
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Ghost Character
Series: Monster Sins [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531781
Comments: 5
Kudos: 236





	Pledging

“So, all I have to do is spend the night in Anson and I get into Delta Gamma?”

“In the house, and in Lord Anson’s bedroom. All night. We’ll come get you by nine tomorrow morning. But some of us will be taking shifts checking to make sure you don’t leave and come back and try to say you were there the whole time. All you get is an air mattress, blanket, and a flashlight. You can bring two personal items only. And then you’ll officially be a Delta Gamma.”

Penny thought on the rules and mission and decided to accept the pledge. It was a new kind of hazing at this sorority. The Anson House had been empty for twenty years, haunted for a hundred. Lord Henri Anson had built the great mansion for his family. A benevolent man with a roaming eye. He had his fill of mistresses, being a Casanova type. It didn’t seem to be an issue, being in a mutually platonic marriage of convenience to a noblewoman, Verity Anson nee Deschamps.

But Verity has political aspirations to use Anson’s powers and notoriety to inherit his wealth after his death for her lover. They had their eye on the Senators Mansion. They conspired together and forced poison down Henri Anson’s throat in his own bed. Neither had known that Anson’s latest conquest had been in the powder room and witnessed the whole thing. She had the support of Lord Anson’s parents and brothers with the police and Verity and her lover were tried, found guilty, and hung.

Ever since then, it’s been said that Anson haunts the mansion, stuck in an endless cycle of seducing women and dancing in the ballroom.

And now it was being used to haze the new pledges of Delta Gamma. This year, tonight, it was Penny’s turn.

She made sure she had her phone and an extra charger with her. She wasn’t going to caught without a way to call for help if someone tried something. She shoved it in the PINK bag they gave her with a flashlight, blanket, and battery powered air conditioner for the air mattress.

Her prospective Big Sister, Nadine, walked her to the house. It was eerie that it was within walking distance. “I’ll be on first shift watching with some of our other sisters. Don’t worry about us ratting you out if you get spooked up there and come out to talk for an hour or so.”

“Hopefully I won’t,” Penny joked. “I’m sure I’ll just fall asleep quickly and one of you’ll find me drooling on that air mattress.”

“That’s usually how it goes,” Nadine joked. “Nothing happens. A few years ago, they tried pranking the girl dared to spend a night in Anson House. Got a brother from the frat to dress up like Lord Anson and go in to scare her. But what nobody knew was that the girl was a red belt in karate.”

“Oh no,” Penny giggled. “What happened?”

“Well, she went into attack mode and ended up shoving him down the stairs,” Nadine said with a laugh herself. “He was okay, but broke both of his legs. And got the whole frat and our sorority cited with destruction or property because he broke his fall with the original chemise left behind at the foot of the stairs.”

Penny giggled harder.

“Ever since then, no more hazing pranks,” Nadine said. “So all you have to do is hang out, spend the night. We’ll get you in the morning.”

“I’ll be fine,” Penny assured her. She hefted her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door after saying goodnight. She’d been told where the Lord’s bedroom was. Up the stairs and directly to the right. The mansion had gone through renovations over the years, so the stairs were sturdy enough for her to climb. Even if they did creak and groan.

The master suite was huge. Larger than her dorm or any room at the sorority. Larger than most one-bedroom apartments she’d seen – including the one her mother used to live in when she was pregnant with her. She could still see where art used to be hung and where the furniture used to sit against the wall. There were floor-to-ceiling windows spanning two of the walls on the corner. She imagined they looked ethereal with gauzy curtains flowing in the chill wind. Once upon a time.

She laid the air mattress and set it up to start inflating far away from the windows. It was the only noise in the silent night for a little while. Luckily, Penny had some reading material on her phone and a full battery. 

She paced the bedroom first, peaking out the windows. She could see Nadine and a couple other girls exchanging chocolate and jellybeans at the tree line. They didn’t notice her watching.

Night had fallen quickly and the fall chill was bitter against her skin, even bundled up in jeans, uggs, and a University Sweatshirt. She could see her breath in the air.

When the mattress was fully inflated, she snuggled on it under the thick blanket and decided to try sleeping. With a small giggle, she said to no one, “Goodnight Henri.”

She turned off her phone and set it aside, balling up some of the blanket and her arm as a makeshift pillow as she shut her eyes. With the calmness of the night and no snoring neighbors, she fell into a peaceful sleep in no time.

She had no idea how much time had passed when something woke her. Or what had woken her. A noise? She heard nothing. The chill? The air was stagnant tonight. It was pitch black outside and in the house with no working electricity. But then she heard something that made the hair on the back of her neck stand straight up. A grunt.

Penny scrambled for the flashlight next to her phone and switched it on. She scanned the space around her for any source of that grunt. Nadine had said they’d once pranked a girl in Anson house with a frat brother. Maybe someone decided to pull that prank again. But her flashlight illuminated no one in the room.

“Is someone there?” she asked.

A sigh answered her. But she saw no one that would have made such a sigh. And it wasn’t her. Penny stood up; flashlight pointed at the door. She strode over to it. Nothing would be accomplished if she slowly crept at the door with fear. So she kept her chin up and marched over to it, opening it with a flurry of movement. She aimed the flashlight into the hallway. And saw no one.

“If someone is there, you better get the hell out of here or you’ll end up ‘falling’ down the stairs like the last frat boy who tried pulling a prank of a Delta Gamma,” Penny called into the hallway with faux confidence and bravado. Maybe she could scare them off with the threatening reminder.

No one answered her. She started to think that either they left, or no one was ever there. Maybe the silence was playing tricks on her. She shut the door with gusto and peered out the windows. She saw no one. Not even Delta Gammas to watch her. Maybe that was just a ruse to try and ensure she didn’t try to pull a fast one.

Determined to get a good night’s sleep, Penny shut off the flashlight and got back into ‘bed’. She lied there, dozing, when she felt the thick blanket being tugged off of her.

She stirred but didn’t fully wake up. Sleep still addled her as she tried to pull the blanket back up to her shoulders. But less than a minute later, it was being tugged down her body again. This time, she barely noticed. Until the biting chill of the midnight air brushed over her. She blinked her eyes open and rubbed at them to search for the blanket, bunched over her feet only.

As she sat up, something brushed her hair off of her cheek. A touch that felt like it was barely there. But there at the same time. Her hair didn’t move by itself over her shoulder and out of her face.

With a startled gasp, Penny turned to the touch, seeing the outline of a figure reclined on the mattress beside her. She could make out any features. It looked male, with broad shoulders and a head full of thick black curls. The face was almost level with hers, like he was resting up on his elbows, instead of sitting up fully.

“Who are you?” she whispered. She felt foolish. “Am I dreaming? I am…”

“This is as real as anything, darling,” a deep yet soft voice answered her from the figure that was becoming sharper the longer she looked. She could make out a thin nose and strong chiseled jaw. Dark eyes and thick eyelashes. He was starting to resemble a certain man she’d only seen in history textbooks and museum paintings.

Lord Henri Anson.

Many locals have always said he haunted this mansion, but those were just superstitious ghost stories. And ghosts weren’t real.

Then Penny felt his hand settle on the nape of her neck and decided that right now ghosts just may be real.

“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer’s lease hath all too short a date…”

Was he reciting Shakespeare to her? Why did his voice sound so lovely? So filled with love and adoration?

“Lord Anson?” Penny questioned the apparition with a soft voice. To scared to break the moment.

“You need not call me Lord, mon Cherie,” he murmured. She could feel the ghost of his touch caressed her skin. With the thick blanket, she had felt warm enough to take off her sweatshirt. Leaving her only in her threadbare tank top. “I am your Henri.”

“What?”

Penny didn’t understand what was happening. Why was she frozen this way? Why was he speaking to her as if he knew her and loved her? Why was she feeling warm all of the sudden?

“So beautiful,” he said, his transparent face looming closer to her until his lips caressed hers. Her eyes closed and her mouth fell open with a gasp that allowed him to take full control of her lips. Even the ghost of his tongue slithered against hers.

Her body awoke with fire. She found herself enthralled and entrapped – kissing him back with a passion she’d never possessed before. He cradled her neck and chin so delicately. His thick curls brushed her cheek like a whisper. Every move he made was made with precise reverence – like worship.

His hands trailed down her body as she fell back against the mattress and he folded above her. His phantom lips left her lips and ghosted over the slope of her exposed neck. He pressed ethereal warm kisses to her throat. “So soft… so warm…”

She’d never felt so chilled and warmed by someone’s touch. Her whole head felt hazy, like this was a living dream. She fought to think clearly. Enough to try and get away. But when she leaned away from him, he followed her with his seduction, and she fell back into his embrace.

She felt his hands push up the hem of her top, exposing her flat tummy. His fingertips circled her bellybutton and traced the top of her pants. And then those were being tugged down as well.

“Mph, no…” she whined weakly, trying to clench her thighs together.

He either wasn’t listening or was ignoring her. With one hand, he continued pulling her pants down until they hung at her ankles. And then his ghost hand was stroking her pussy through her panties. She immediately soaked the fabric.

“Oh god!” she gasped. His free hand held her down gently by her neck as his mouth teased the top of her breasts.

“My love, I need you,” he groaned. She could feel his ‘need’ pressing into her thigh. It felt big – thicker than anyone else she’d taken before. “I must have you.”

She didn’t have it in her to even try to refuse. She couldn’t get away even if she wanted to. He was everywhere. Wholly surrounding her. She was drowning in his seduction.

His hand left her neck so both of them could tug the last of her clothes off of her body. Her nipples tightened in the chilly air and tingles as he briefly twirled them with his ghostly fingers. His phantom mouth descended on her clavicle and neck, hot and wet. His hips felt more physical than ever as he forced her thighs apart so he could fit between her legs. His hard member bobbed against her weeping opening.

“Henri…” she gasped, her cunt throbbing to be filled. Even by the cock of a ghost. “Take me.”

“I intend to, my darling,” he crooned lovingly into her air, pressing into her with one fluid motion.

“Oh god!” Penny gasped sharply as his cock invaded her cunt. “Henri!”

“Oh you feel divine, my love,” he sighed out, shuddering. He languidly retreated from her tight quim and plunged back in. he thrusted in and out of her, truly making love to her.

Penny wrapped her legs around him, holding him close to her. She hooked her ankles behind his back. She’d never known what it felt like to be given such pleasure and love by someone during sex. Even if she couldn’t fully see him, she could feel him. All of him. She could feel his body pressing on top of hers. His lips caressing her. His member invading her wet pussy like playing a fragile instrument.

He slowly built up in speed and power, exalting sweet nothings into her ear the whole while. Saying he loved her. Telling her how beautiful she was. How warm and wet she felt around him. It was romantic and sensual and carnal all at the same time. His deep, soft voice made her clench on his cock like she was trying too suck him into her and never let him go.

“Henri! Keep going!” she begged.

His mouth closed over hers, gracefully kissing her again. “I could never stop. I was born to make love to you, my dear.”

It was hot and overwhelming and then all of the sudden – her orgasm. It came over her like a tornado. She squeezed him with every muscle in her body. Her legs around his waist. Her pussy around his cock. “HENRI!”

He didn’t slow or stop. He continued at his steady pace, playing her body like a practiced musician. He kissed her everywhere. Touched her everywhere. All the while, thrusting into her with a symphony of loving groans into her skin and ear. And she sighed his name into the night as she tried to touch him. Sometimes her hands passed through his hair like a mirage. And other times she could feel the muscles in his back flexing under her palms. It was a never-ending adventure.

He had brought her to her own peak four more times before reaching his own. And when he did, he sagged into her bonelessly and exhaled into her mouth with love. “Divine, my love. So…”

He pulled out of her with a groan and she whimpered at the loss of his body inside of her and on top of her. He hovered on the mattress next to her and he was becoming more transparent and distant by the passing post-coital second.

“Henri…” Penny whispered, trying to hold onto his features in her vision. “Don’t go…”

“Do not fear, my love. Rest,” he told her. She could feel a light caress over her cheek before sleep won out and she fell into romantic dreams.

The chirping of birds woke her a moment before she heard Nadine’s voice calling her name from the hallway outside the bedroom. 

“Shit!” she gasped. She rolled off the mattress and struggled to shove on her clothes before Nadine came into the room. She sighed forlornly at the emptiness of the room before the door opened and Nadine walked in. But Henri was gone.

“Get a good night’s sleep,” Nadine said with a suspicious smirk.

“Yeah,” Penny answered with a weird high-pitched voice. She gathered her things in the bag they’d given her. “Yeah – it was… pleasant. Guess I made it into Delta Gamma.”

Nadine gave her a little wink. “That and more, I’m sure.”


End file.
